1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information provision system and more particularly to an information provision system providing information from a central unit to a plurality of terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a central management type karaoke system including a central device storing karaoke performance data and a plurality of karaoke devices for executing karaoke performances based on karaoke performance data distributed from the central device. In this central management type karaoke system, requests are inputted at the karaoke devices. The karaoke devices transmit the requests to the central device, which transmits the requested karaoke performance data to the requesting karaoke device. The karaoke device receives the karaoke performance data and executes a karaoke performance accordingly. Central management karaoke systems can provide services other than karaoke, such as video games, fortune-telling, quizzes, and video transmission.
Central management karaoke systems are advantageous because the burden of storing and maintaining all the karaoke performance data is taken on by one device only: the central device. Because the karaoke devices need store only karaoke performance data being used for the present karaoke performance, karaoke devices need only be capable of storing a relatively small amount of data.